m_leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Pahang FA
Y.A.M. Tengku Muda Pahang Tengku Abdul Rahman Ibni Sultan Haji Ahmad Shah| manager = Dato' Che Nasir Salleh / Zainal Abidin Hassan| coach = Dollah Salleh| league = Malaysia Super League (MSL)| season = 2012 | position = 2nd - 2012 Malaysia Premier League | current = 2013 Malaysia Super League | website = http://www.pahangfa.com.my | |pattern_la1= _shoulder stripes blue stripes half |pattern_b1= _shoulder stripes blue stripes lfca0809 |pattern_ra1= _shoulder stripes blue stripes half |pattern_sh2 = _blue stripes |leftarm1=FFFF00 |body1=FFFF00 |rightarm1=FFFF00 |shorts1=FFFF00 |socks1=FFFF00 | pattern_la2 = _shoulder_stripes_white_stripes | pattern_b2 = _whitestripes | pattern_ra2 = _shoulder_stripes_white_stripes | pattern_sh2 =_adidaswhite | pattern_so2 =_color 3 stripes white | leftarm2 = 000000 | body2 = 000000 | rightarm2 = 000000 | shorts2 = 000000 | socks2 = 000000 }} The Football Association of Pahang ( Malay: Persatuan Bolasepak Pahang) (Jawi script: فرساتوان بولا سيڤق ڤهڠ ) is the professional body responsible for governing football in the state of Pahang, the largest state in Peninsular Malaysia. It is based in Kuantan, the coast-capital city of Pahang. The club was founded in 1959 as Persatuan Bolasepak Negeri Pahang to represent the state itself and has traditionally worn a yellow home kit since. In the beginning, their early home match is being held around the city public field and outside Kuantan, predominantly around district of Pahang. In August 1970, the city municipal has handed the new stadium known as Darulmakmur Stadium to the club. The Darulmakmur Stadium is once known in the 70s-80s as the most advance stadium in Southeast Asia. Pahang FA is one of the major forces in Malaysia football history. Known as "Tok Gajah" or "The Elephants", they are also considered as East Coast football giants and looked far more stronger and have great football history compared to their neighbours, Kelantan FA and Terengganu FA. However, they faced ups and downs performance since 2008 Malaysia Super League season until being relegated into the second tier of Malaysia football, the Malaysia Premier League in 2012. After a year struggle and boundless fighting spirit, they earned a valuable spot back into the top division in Malaysian football, the Malaysia Super League in 2013 season. History Early Era of Pahang FA (1959 - 1979) in 1970]]The club was established after a great support from local residents who demands an official state team to represent Pahang in HMS Malaya Cup. As initiative to the request with the royal grant from Sultan Abu Bakar, a new club have been established as Football Association of Pahang which is familiarly known as Pahang FA. The following year, the club start as a practice year against several other state-teams before participate for the first time in HMS Malaya Cup. After long-drown out for an official turf, the municipal council of Kuantan in behalf of state representatives announce the construction of the new stadium. The 1970 is the year when Sultan Abu Bakar officially grant the opening of Darulmakmur Stadium as the new home for Pahang FA. Amok Tok Gajah! (1980 - 2007) Pahang FA enjoyed their inaugural silverware in 1983 when they won Malaysia Cup by beating Selangor FA in final. But the most successful era was in 90's when they qualified for the Malaysia Cup 4 times although they only managed to win it once back in 1992. in 2004 season ]]‎The year 1992 was arguably their best year when they won the double, Malaysia Cup and Malaysia Premier League. Pahang 1992 Dream Team consisted of some legends of Malaysian football; Dollah Salleh, Zainal Abidin Hassan, Khairul Azman Mohamed, Abdul Mubin Mokhtar, Ahmad Yusuf, Australian's Hall of Fame Alan Edward Davidson and Singapore legend Fandi Ahmad defeated Kedah FA to lift the Malaysia Cup. The club also the first winner of newly formatted Malaysia Super League in 2004 and won the Malaysia FA Cup in 2006 with the best line up player of 2000s era which widely know as Malaysian Galacticos consist of Malaysia's national player; Indra Putra Mahayuddin, Hairuddin Omar, Irwan Fadzli Idrus, Azmin Azram Abdul Aziz, Rosdi Talib, Mohd Fadzli Saari, Muhammad Juzaili Samion and Australia's talented national player; Simon Colosimo, Ante Milicic, Matthew Bingley. As one of the major football forces in Malaysia, from 1980-2007, Pahang FA produced many talented local players from its very own academy. The most notable was Khairul Azman Mohamed, one of the Asian best goalkeeper in 1990's, Pahang FA prolific ex-striker Azizul Kamaluddin, Mohd Fadzli Saari who had a stint at SV Wehen in his early career and Muhammad Juzaili Samion who played for French fourth division FCSR Haguenau in 2000. Other notable player is the longest service captain and player, Jalaluddin Jaafar. The Renaissance Era (2008 - present) After a dissapoint year, many Pahang FA biggest star depart from the team for a better future with other club, leaving the club with the young and unproven player. In this critical year, Shahzan Muda FC player have been adopted to the first team and the long plan for a successful year begin. This has been regard as the awakening year or renaissance for the team as Pahang FA fall to Malaysia Premier League for the first time since winning the first title in 2004. Even the plan is still in progress, Pahang FA still produce a lot of local national bright talents such as Wan Zack Haikal Wan Noor, Mohd Azamuddin Md Akil, R. Gopinathan, Mohd Fauzi Roslan and first choice Malaysia national team goalkeeper Farizal Marlias. After a year in second division, they showed great improvement in 2012 season when they qualified to the quarter-finals stage of Malaysia Cup before they went down to LionsXII. They also became the runners-up in 2012 Malaysia Premier League. At the end of the season they finally won the Malaysia Super League play-off final match over Kedah FA and earned a place in 2013 Malaysia Super League competition. In 2012 also see Pahang FA played at Temerloh Mini Stadium as their home for the first time after Darulmakmur Stadium are unavailable due to major renovations for hosting 2012 Sukma Games. In 2013 Malaysia Super League season, they will play in a new modern Darulmakmur Stadium in Kuantan, Pahang. Stadium Pahang FA are currently based at Darulmakmur Stadium in Kuantan, Pahang. The capacity of the stadium is 35,000. This has been Pahang FA's ground since 1970. The Stadium was built in 1959 and aims to provide a venue for sports activities from Pahang, especially as a soccer field. It was built on the site of a football field of Pahang Football Association. Rivalries The biggest long-standing rivalry in Malaysia football history has been widely known since the early establishment of Malaysia Cup between Pahang FA and Selangor FA. This has been regard as the most delightful match to watch every season because of their fierce clash between the team superstars and legends. The East Coast Derby is another rivalry engage between Pahang FA and the east coast neighbour, Terengganu FA and Kelantan FA. This collision happened at the start of the Malaya Cup to determine the greatest team in east coast region of Peninsular Malaysia. Honours Regional * ASEAN Club Championship ::* Runners-up (1): 2005 Domestic League * Division 1/ Premier 1/ Super League :* Winners (5): 1987, 1992, 1995, 1997, 2004 ::* Runners-up (3): 1991, 1998, 2005 * Division 2/ Premier 2/ Premier League ::* Runners-up (1): 2012 Cups * Malaysia Cup :* Winners (2): 1983, 1992 ::* Runners-up (4): 1984, 1994, 1995, 1997 * Malaysian FA Cup :* Winners (1): 2006 ::* Runners-up (1): 1995 * Malaysia Charity Shield :* Winners (2): 1992, 1993 ::* Runners-up (4): 1985, 1988, 1995, 2007 ;M-League/Malaysia Super League Golden Boots Awards * 1992 : Zainal Abidin Hassan (12 goals) * 1997 : Vyatcheslav Melnikov (17 goals) * 2000 : Azizul Kamaluddin (12 goals) * 2004 : Indra Putra Mahayuddin (15 goals) Performance in AFC competitions * Asian Club Championship: 3 appearances ::1989: Group Stage ::1994: withdrew in Qualifying - 1st round ::1996: Second Round *'AFC Cup: 2 appearances' ::2005: Group Stage ::2007: Group Stage * AFF Club Championship: 1 appearance ::2005: Runners-up Administration The Presidency of the association is held by Y.A.M. Tengku Muda Pahang Tengku Abdul Rahman Ibni Sultan Ahmad Shah, who replaced his brother K.D.Y.T.M Tengku Mahkota Pahang Tengku Abdullah ibni Sultan Ahmad Shah for 2007-2010 session. Meanwhile, Pahang State Finance Officer, YB Datuk Ahmad Suffian was elected to the vice president position. Both the president and his deputy won their posts uncontested, after the previous president, K.D.Y.T.M Tengku Abdullah ibni Sultan Ahmad Shah decided not to run for re-election. The general secretary, Mr. Fuzzemi Ibrahim (2010–present), was appointed by committee. Current Squad Transfers ;2013 Transfers (In) ;2013 Transfers (Out) For recent transfers, see List of Malaysian football transfers 2012 President's cup Squad (under-21) The Pahang President's cup team or Young Elephant is a part of the President Cup Malaysia league team. The President Cup Malaysia is the football competitions in Malaysia for under-21 players. Since its inception, the President Cup Malaysia has been the major tournament for under-21 and under-23 players. In 2009, the format of the competition changes which only under-21 players are eligible for the tournament. Current coaching staff Former local players * Baharuddin Abdullah (1997) * Abdah Alif (1988) * Yunus Alif (1988) * Muhammad Azrie Amirudin (2009) * A. Anbalagan (1990) * Azarudin Abdul Aziz (1997) * Zainal Abidin Hassan (1992) * Anas Ismail (1995) * Wan Rohaimi Wan Ismail (1998) * Osaimi Jalil (1992) * Idris Karim (2001) * Irwan Fadzli Idrus (2004) * Wan Azraie Wan Teh (2011) * Azhar Kamaluddin (1997) * Azizul Kamaluddin (1999) * Shahrin Majid (2000) * Indra Putra Mahayuddin (2006) * Khairul Azman Mohamed (1995) * Muadzar Mohamad (1997) * Abdul Mubin Mokhtar (1992) * Suhaimi Mohd Noor (1998) * Tajudin Noor (1985) * Hairuddin Omar (2006) * Sarbegeth Singh (1991) * Yusrizal Zahari (1992) * Mohd Kamal Rodiarjat Mohd Ali (2012) * Jamal Nasir Rasdi (1983) * Wan Zulkifli Wan Abdullah (1978) * Sharulnizam Sahat (1996) * Dollah Salleh (1995) * Juzaili Samion (2003) * Rosdi Talib (2006) * Ong Yu Tiang (1992) * Ahmad Yusof (1991) * Shahdan Zahari (1998) * Zulhamizan Zakaria (1993) * Zuraimi Hassan (1998) * Azmin Azram Abdul Aziz (2005) * Mohd Syamsuri Mustafa (2006) Former Import players Asian (AFC) * Alan Edward Davidson (1992) * Gus Cerro (1995) * Matthew Bingley (2004) * Simon Colosimo (2004) * Ante Milicic (2004) * Ante Juric (2005) * John Tambouras (2006) * Mitchell Prentice (2006) * Terry Pathmanathan (1983) * R. Suriamurthy (1986) * Varadaraju Sundramoorthy (1991) * Fandi Ahmad (1991) * Borhan Abu Samah (1991) * Piyapong Piew-on (1986) * Vithoon Kijmongkolsak (1986) * Ronnachai Sayomchai (1987) * Attaphol Buspakom (1989–91)(1994) * Azamat Abduraimov (1994) * Igor Shkvyrin (1995) African (CAF) * Bernard Tchoutang (2005) * Emmanuel Kofi Ampiah (1997) * Nana Yaw Agyei (2012) * Oussame Camara (2004) * Mulloh Matpioh Gateh Sikka (2004) * Josiah Seton (2005) * Tarik El Janaby (2006) * Redouane Barkaoui (2008) * Binawari Williams Ajuwa (2005) * Mamadou Diallo (2004) * Arbade Bironze (2006) North American (CONCACAF) * Teafore Bennett (2005) * Kevin Lamey (2007) South American (CONMEBOL) * Jose Iriarte (1996) * Alberto Naves (1996) * Lucas Ariel Cominelli (2005) * Fernando Spinelli (2005) * Cristiano Lopez Figueredo (2006) * Maycon Carvalho Inez (2012) European (UEFA) * Jon Bass (2005) * György Fabulya (1991) * Zsolt Bücs (1997) * Istvan Borsos (1997) * Dénes Váczi (1997) * Vyatcheslav Melnikov (1998/2002) * Sergey Ivanov (2012) * Eduard Sakhnevich (2012) * Boris Kochkin (2012) Team managers Coaches Kit manufacturers and sponsors Current Kit Manufacturer and Sponsors (2013) Previous Kit Supplier and Sponsor Asia's Club of the 1st Decade of the 21st Century Ranking http://www.iffhs.de/?20f53510f43816ff3854a46817f7370eff3702bb1c2bbb6f00 http://www.iffhs.de/?20f53510f43816ff3854a46817f7370eff3702bb1c2bbb6f00 – IFFHS.de Affiliated Clubs * Shahzan Muda FC * Kuantan FA * Melbourne Victory FC * Melbourne Heart FC See also * List Of Malaysia Football Chairman * Pahang Football Cup References Category:Football clubs in Malaysia Category:Malaysia Cup winners Category:Pahang Category:1959 establishments in Malaya de:Pahang FA fr:Pahang FA id:Pahang FA ms:Pahang FA ja:パハンFA es:Pahang FA